Different Paths
by LadyRiyo
Summary: Kagome's grandfather dies and she is starting to believe she should never go back to the fedual era and stay with her mother and Souta. Can she really leave Inuyasha and co. [complete]
1. I'm home!

I'm am disappointed to say that my handsome inu friend does not belong to me........

**Paths**

"Inuyasha, I have to go home, I'll be back in 2 days"

"No you won't, cause your not leaving, wench."

"Come on Inuyasha. I have something important to do. Please?!"

"NO!"

"Inuyashaaaaa! Pleasee?!" He looked at her pout, but said no anyway. "C'mon Inuyasha,.....I promise I'll bring back Ramen and chocolate for you," wide grin

He struggled for a minute but ended up telling her 'no' anyway.

"Sit." Thud "Thanx, Inuyasha!" she smiled and jumped into the well. "If you need me, come get me." She said before she vanished into future Japan. She walked out the shrine and over to the house. On the door was a note. "Kagome, me and Souta are at the hospital. Come to Shikon no Tama hospital about 7 blocks down." She sighed and walked inside. " C'mon grandpa, you know your not _really_ sick." She ran upstairs to take a shower. she walked into the bathroom with her clothes she got from her bedroom. As soon as she opened the door....

"When are you comin' back again?"

She screamed and fell backward but he caught her. "Inuyasha!! What are you trying to do, give me a Heart attack!!"

"Gomen, now, when are you coming back again?"

"In 2 days, Inuyasha!"

"Ohhhh..... there's one of those paper thingy's on the door. Want me to go get it?"

"NO! I want you to go back home!"

"Geez, you dont have to bite my head off." he got up from the tiolet (that he was just sitting on) and jumped out the window.

"Stupid baka" she whispered under her breath.

She took her shower and put on her clothes. She packed her bag and left it at the door. She stepped out her house and headed to the hospital. When she got to the hospital she had a quick chat with the receptionist, who she knew very well.

"He's in room 212 Ms. HIgarashi"

"Thankyou, how's he doing?"

"Not as good as he usually does, he's going in and out of consciousness....."

"Um... ok, nice talking to you."

"_Ok_, bye"

Kagome walked down the hall. She was sort-a scared. When she got to the room door she held the knob, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Souta was sitting at the side of grandpa's bed, her mother was by his feet and the doctor was taking notes on the blood pressure machine. Her mother saw her first.

"Hi, Kagome. I'm glad you saw my note." she smiled sweetly and convicing but Kagime could tell she was really worried. Kagome was becoming histerical.

"Mom, What's wrong with him !"

"Honey, calm down." She motioned her hand fo Kagome to come sit next to her. " I'm sure the nurse told you but he's slipping in and out of consciousness. He was climbing up a ladder, going to the room and one of the stairs broke. He fell and hit his head on a brick from the back house." ;;pause;;"He might not make it."

Kagome closed her eyes and let it sink in. Souta was quiet, he was observing Kagome. He was prepared to mimic any of her emotional feelings.

She cried.

Her mother didn't bother to stop her. She just embraced her in a tight hug. As if to never let her go.


	2. Goodbye

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I promise next time ill update sooner. Thanx to all the people who gave me _good _reviews. :)

**Chapter 2**

Kagome stayed at the hospital for the night and her mother excused her from the little days she did go to school. In the morning Kagome's mom came in. Kagome had been up but was startled by the doors cut in the silence.

"Oh honey, you look horrible. You need your rest. Go home and get some sleep. Please." she smiled sweetly. "I'll look after grandpa. Now go."

She got up and left the hospital. it had slipped her mind that she had to go back to the fedual era that day.

She slept.

Back in the fuedal era, Inuyasha was getting impatiant. 'What the hell is taking that girl so long. She promised me 2 days!'

Eventually Kagome woke up. She didn't hesitate to go back to the hospital. When she got there the receptionist told her that her mother went out for something to eat.

"Hi gramps, you really need to wake up....we're all worried about you." hse smiled at him.

She picked up a book and started reading it. It was an issue about "The Negatives of Bacon".

"You are what you eat...."

She startd to hear a loud beeping and she looked over to the BP machine and saw only a small elevation in his almost flat heart beat. She became histerical again and started screaming for the doctor. She ran to her grandfather and grabbed his shirt with her small hands and shook him.

"Wake up! You can't die! I SWEAR I'll hate you if you die on my now! WAKE UP!"

"The doctor pulled her away and glanced at the BP machine. He signaled the nurse for a 'heart booster' and rubbed them together.

"1,2,3..." He tried to jump start grandpa's heart but it wasnt working. He check his heart with the thetescope around his neck. "1,2,3..." He repeated the procedure 4 more times, then he dropped his head. He checked his pulse with his hand then he pulled the sheet over granpa's head.

"NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she fell to the ground. " I dont hate you. I love you gramps." she mumered.

Sorry It was so short. emotional though, right............. I try


	3. Go Home!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did.

**Chapter 3- Goodbye**

The hospital called Ms. Higurashi on her cell phone and she came to pick Kagome up. When she got home she cried herself to sleep. Later that night Inuyasha came through her window. He looked down at her and he could tell she was crying.

He smelt it.

He didnt bother to wake her up, neither to leave. He sat by her bed waiting for her to awaken.

She wokes up in the morning and started crying, recalling last nights events and not realizing Inuyasha was there. He wakes up.

"What the hell are you crying for?" Apperently suprized she faces him.

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"To know why the hell your crying?"

"Go home!"

"Not without you! You promised-" She broke down.

"Grandpa died!" He shutup. The reminded him of his mother. He knew what it felt like to loose someone. She was furious and he knew he had to calm her down.

"You have nothing to say to that, do you? I dont care anyway. You stupid baka!"

She began to stomp away only to be stopped by Inuyasha's tight sympathetic embrace.

"Ka-gome... I'm sorry" she started to struggle against him but he only got tighter. " Calm down, Kagome."

He really wasn't in the mood for any 'sits'. He brought her down to the floor slowly. His arms were wrapped around her and his legs were folded. She was sitting between his legs, (facing sideways) and her head was pressed against his chest.

When Inuyasha's mother died, all he could feel was hatred, but after that faded he felt a sickness in his stomache. He wished his mother was there to hug him like she would usually do on bad days. That's all he wanted, all he needed.

He knew Kagome was mad at her grandfather for dying. She started to rock back and forth in Inuyasha's arms as if she was going crazy. She started to levetate out of his arms, still rocking. Her eyes were shut and her hair was blowing in all directions. Surrounding her was a blue electrical aura.

"Ka-gome...?" he got up and took a few steps back. She was mumbling somthing but he could only make out a few.

"Au shiter o (mumbling), Shin-e (mumbling), outou-san (more mumbling)"

It lasted about another 2 minutes and she fell to the ground. He caught her, her body lay motionless in his arms. Her silky hair shattered in her now pale face. She was still breathing so Inuyasha brought her to her bed and put her down. He covered her and returned to fuedal Japan. As soon as he got there he went to the village to talk to Kaede. He told her what happened.

"Not to worry child. Her miko powers are developing quickly. She was in a very deep spiritual meditation. The aura was to protect from any interupting sounds or actions.

"So there's nothing wrong! I thought the wench was being possesed for sure." He watched Keade give him a soft laugh.

"Tell me though.. did the child say any thing?"

"I mostly heard mumbles, but I heard her say 'I love you, die and father'. Why? Is it important."

"Ne" he narrored his eyes at her for making him waste his time trying to decifer the bits of words she mombled."Ye should stay with her to explain what happened"

He rushed off without responding and Kaede rolled her eyes at his rudeness.

When he got there Kagome was stilled sleeping on her bed. He walked over to her and sat on the bed as softly as he could. She unconsciously rested her head on his lap and he started to comb her hair out with his nails.

"Oi Kagome... I know your hurting. I dont know what I would do if I lost you... I'd die." He mistakely pulled a strand of her hair and she woke up.

"Inuyasha... what happened? I had the most awful-"

"-It wasn't a dream."

She wrapped her arms around him but didn't cry. She squeezed him tighter than she ever had. She closed her eyes and put it against his chest. She started to talk really soft and queit knowing he could hear. "I'm staying here."

"For how long?"

"No..._no_...for-ever."

"No." he said calmly"

"You have to go now. I promise I'll be there to pick up my stuff tomorrow."

"I said no" he said in a low growl

"Inuyasha, please dont make this harder for me."

"No!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Alright, you want to stay! Stay then! You make me so sick!" He walked to the window and called her stupid as he jumped out. She looked at the empty window in pure bewilderment and let her tears fall freely, knowing thats all she could do.

Did you like it? Sorry it took me a year and a half to update please read and review ! Thanx. :


	4. Love

**Chapter 4**

She got up and closed the window, eventually. She went to her writing table and decided to do some homework to get some things off her mind. When she was finished, her paper only said what she was thinking. The paper was covered with Inuyasha's name.

She sighed, looked at her paper nad crumpled it. She went to lay down, the week had been deperessing and she wished to empty her mind of all negative thoughts. But she couldn't, it all floated around in her mind.

"Inuyasha..what is there to say to you?" she really wanted to talk to him but she had nothing to say. She looked closer to the mirror nad told herself over and over again how pathetic she was for talking to herself. " Your ridiculous." she said to herself. She was having a feeling someone was watching her but she brushed it off._ ' I have so many things to say to you but it all flops around it my stomache and it's so hard to sum up. My friends say I love you... do I? I **would** die for you. And I'm guessing you'd do the same for me. But do you **love** me ? '_

"HA!" she played over Inuyasha's short tantrum in her mind thinking what she could of or should of done to prevent the out burst.

" Maybe I should of 'sat' him."

Really short, I know. I was thinking since it took so long for the last one, that i woould do this one extra fast. :


	5. Mornin'

_**Chapter 5**_

"Kagome. Please come down stairs for a moment." Her mother called out from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming."

She ran donw stairs to meet with her mother who was preparing breakfast.

"Mornin' mom."

"Good morning Kagome. I just wanted to know when you were planning on going back with Inuyasha. Grandpa's funeral is in two days and I wanted to know if you wanted to put anything special on the invitations."

" Oh... I'm staying here. You and Souta need me and so I figured... I'd stay-stay here."

"Oh. I see."

"Yea, so..watcha' makin'?" She felt a litttle better her mom didnt argue with her.

"Ramen." She looked at her daughters shocked and confused ace. "Just kidding, it's oatmeal." She laughed and lifted the pot to show her.

OK yea, this was E.T. short but I can't seem to get it any longer.


	6. Different Paths

Chapter 6

It was time to get her things from the fuedal era. She dreaded this part, because she knew what was coming. She stepped onto the edge of the well and jumped down. When she got to the other side her body trembled in shame. She walked to the village and into Keade's hut where everyone, besides Inuyasha, was there eating.

"Kagome! Inuyasha told me you were never coming back." Shippou beamed. He jumped into her arms in his tightest hug. She didn't hug him back as tight and stayed as quiet as possible. " KAgome ?" His mood suddnely changed.

"Shippou..." she whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry."

"W-what?" he jumped down in shock. She didn't look him in the eye, she stared at the floor as she already felt the tears coming down. Sango got up to comfort her. Miroku stared aimlessly at the upset girl until it finally registered to his mind.

"It's ok, Kagome. We understand." she pulled her in for a hug as Kagome weptr in her kimono. She broke free Sango's arms and wiped her tears. She lifted her head.

"Is Inuyasha mad at me ?"

"Off course not. " MIroku lied. "Why would he be? Sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

She sensed how uncomfortable everyone was and started to speak. "Where si he?"

"Probably by the hot spring."

Shippou still trembling sat himself on the ground. " Kagome... how could you? You can't leave me. Take me with you. TAKE ME WITH YOU, KAGOME!" He pounded his tiny hands on the ground. She knew she desrved him being mad at her. She was like his mommy, ever since his biological mother died. "Kagome..." he wept so hard, she couldn't resist. She grabbed him into her arms and hugged him tight.

" Oh, Shippou. I love you. You are _my _pup. I promise I will always remember you." He started to grab her blouse and a pinch of her skin as she used the word 'remember'. She put him down and smiled at him. She went to hug Sango, then eyed Miroku before hugging him. " Bye Sango, Bye Miroku, bye Shippou." They said 'bye' unison she she walked to the hot spring.

She got to the stream and spotted Inuyasha's clothes. "Inuyasha?" She looked around. SHe hadn't seen anyone until Inuyasha's head flew out the water. She blushed furiously and turned around. "Inuyasha?" He turned around and wiped his face with his hands, not being as embarrassed as Kagome.

"Oi. Kagome. What? Are you here to get your things? Their in the corner of Keade's hut. " He ran his fingers through his long hair. He was unusually calm and nice.

"oh, thanx, but I got it already." She lifted her bag into the air. " I just came to say... bye." She turned around to see his face. (and a little sumtin-sumtin too)

"oh."

"Well... bye. " she sighed and started walking.

"Wait."

"Huh? " she turned around to find him in one of the towels she had given him a while back. He held his arms out and hugged her, getting her clothes a little wet. "Bye." HE felt her tense at first then relax beneath his arms. He stilled didnt know why she was leaving. They belong together.

_"Bye." _her voice was shaky and she felt like jelly. He let her go adn went for his clothes.

"Lemme take you back to the well. I'll just be a minute." He walked behind a boulder to get dressed. Kagome was still enchanted by the hug and didn't speak. He finished dressing and walked to her. "Hop on. "

She shook herself out of it and hopped onto his back. They started off.

"Am I heavy?"

"Yea. Just now I'll be able to call you Buyo.

" I'll miss you.." she talked really softly by his ear. At the commont his eyes were betraying his every emotion. Betrayal, lostness, fear, his uncertainty and confusion, and maybe even a glimps of love.

'So will I' he thought' She rested her head on the back of his shoulder.

"Inuyasha? Is there a long way to the well?" he smiled and nodded his head as they glided the other direction. She fell into a transe, so focused on his breathing. He was so warm. He felt like the missing peice. As if they were finally together, and complete. He reached the well and set her down. She suddenly felt so cold and broken.

"You wont be locking me out-of your time right."

"No."

" I'm sorrry we seem to have such different paths" sigh

"Bye. " She jumped into the well and nott long after, an exasperated sigh left his mouth.

Did you like it? I dont have alot of reviews at the time.. so please, please, please review. I'll be sooooooo happy. You want to make me happy, dont you?


	7. Books

**Chapter 7**

'I know it's wrong to be so selfish. I'm about to go to the attic. Mom says there's some stuff grampa left me.. Probly old demon bolds or something... I really miss him.'

She went up to the attic and took down a box that had her name on it. She sat on her bed, coughing from the 40yr old dust that covered the box. It was filled with books of the fuedal era. She put one named 'Fuedal Medicine' on her shelf with her textbooks. She opened one named Japan's History and was suprized to see a chapter on Inuyasha. She was immidiately intrigued but when she opened up to the first introduction page, there was a picture of a red demon with large fangs and oversized ears. She closed the book and found another all the way at the bottom named "The love of Inuyasha and Kagome" She blushed and looked to the back of the book. ' But it says this is an ancient _fairytale_? I'm not a fairytale.'

She opened uup to the contents and read them out loud. "Inuyasha's birth, childhood, Inu the demon, Inu the jerk..." sigh "blah, blah, blah... Inuyasha's death..."


	8. The End epilouge

**Chapter 8**

She had been really depressed since she left the fuedal era and read that book so she had been doing alot of running lately. She ran 3 to 4 times a day and she felt like sitting in the rain. Too bad it wasn't raining. She walked out side and took a run around the block, she was going to run by her school and back but then her friends would make a comment about her being well so long. Then even if she left for the fuedal era grampa wasn't there to tell them she had some wierd desease. ' I miss him.' On her way towards her house she felt something pulling at her neck, hard. First it was like a pull, but when she ignored it, it became a windy push towards the shrine. Then she felt something calling her, a supernatural force. She could no longer ignore it and she walked towards the shrine. Every step eased her pain.

" He needs me. I know it. " She felt her body pulse as she touched the well. "Don't worry, I'm coming !" She jumped down the well only to find herself in the middle of Inuyasha's episode. 'What the hell is he doing?' He was beating himself up! he was falling into trees and on the ground. He took a fighting stance and spit blood before he was knocked back into a tree. ' So I guess he's taking it a little harder than I thought. Crazy Bastard.' Then she saw it.

" A jewel shard!" she gasped. It was an invisible demon trying to take Tetsuiga. Inuyasha spit again and Kagome called out. "INUYASHA! It's a jewel shard!" He looked over to Kagome who was still in the well peeking out. "Watch out, it's right infrount of you."

He pulled out Tetsuiga and watched it transform. "Back Lash Wave!" He jumped and sliced the demon and saw it glitter visible, turn to dust and blow away in the wind. he spat once more and walked over to Kagome. He unsheathed his sword and helped her out the well. She picked up the jewel shards and put it in the bottle containing her own shards. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and spoke harshly. "What are you doing here?"

_I'm guessing he's been doing some thinking? _She took a step back and lowered her head. " I felt you, I heard you. You needed me. So I came."

"Feh! I don't need you. I don't need anyone. " She looked at him to see if he was telling the truth and he looked back at her. _Why am I acting like this? Like such a jerk. _He knew tears were coming so he apologized quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Thanx...for _saving _me. "

She ran to hug him. "I missed you so much. I just needed some time to think. To get things straighted out." He hugged her back.

" I missed you too Kagome. I thought maybe you really weren't coming back."

"I'm sorry." She looked his in the eyes hypnotized by his hazel orbs and he leaned closer until they shared in their passionate kiss. She tiptoed a little to reach him, then Inuyasha broke the kiss.

"Who woulda thought that our paths crossed more than once?" He smiled at her.

"Just that my path was more depressing." She wrapped her hand around his neck and they kissed deeper than the last. At the moment she felt like the earth was spinning around them and she would never let him go.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The End ? I hope all the few who read my story liked it. It's depressing spending a great deal of time on something precious...and...a-a-nd no body reads it! starts to cry


End file.
